The present disclosure relates to a fiber filtering apparatus, and more particularly, to a fiber filtering apparatus capable of suppressing a fiber aggregation phenomenon and improving performance by improving backwash efficiency of a fiber.
Organic and inorganic solids are contained in various domestic sewage, factory waste water, livestock waste water or the like in a suspended state. If such waste water is drained into natural waters such as rivers, lakes, and sea areas without being purified, a turbidity of water is increased and an appearance becomes dirty. Among those, biodegradable organic matter reduce natural water quality by reducing dissolved oxygen or the like.
Therefore, it is preferable that waste water including pollutants such as organic matters, nitrogen, phosphorus, heavy metals, and salt is removed and purified and then drained to a river or a public water body. In particular, water quality in the neighborhood of the city and the river downstream is getting worse due to the increase in population density and the development of industry. Various kinds of filtering apparatuses for purifying the polluted waste water or sewages are being developed.
Generally, a filtration process of city waste water or factory waste water is a process of draining clean treated water from which suspended solids (SS) are removed by introducing raw water containing suspended solids into the filtering apparatus and a process of detaining and trapping the suspended solids in the raw water in pores in the filtering layer of the filtering apparatus and draining only clean water as treated water.
However, if the filtration process is continued, the pores in the filtering layer are gradually filled with the suspended solids and a filtering resistance is increased, such that the filtration process can no longer be continued. A backwashing process for excluding the suspended solids trapped in the pores may be used.
In order to more efficiently perform the backwashing process, a fiber filter is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-1386622.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the fiber filter includes a sewage inlet 20 and a backwashing water outlet 30 that are formed on an upper part of a body 10 and a sewage outlet 40 and a backwashing water inlet 50 that are formed on a lower part of the body 10. In a backwashing step, air is introduced through an air portion 60 as soon as backwashing water is introduced through the backwashing water inlet 50, and the backwashing water subjected to the backwashing process is in a polluted state and is drained through the backwashing water outlet 30 on the upper part of the body.
However, in this fiber filter, since the backwashing water which has been subjected to the backwashing process as described above is drained through the upper part of the body, the backwashing water is not fully-drained, and therefore residue of the backwashing remain in the body.
In addition, if residue is accumulated continuously, the fibers tend to be agglomerated and cracked to deteriorate the performance of the fiber filter, and therefore the fibers have to be frequently replaced.